Winter Passing
by rupin
Summary: Please, stay with me. I can't let another winter pass without you. One-shot drabble, VaughnxChelsea. Dedicated to kittykyo5467!


Ok, so, I got the idea for this fic from the ah-mazing song 'Winter Passing' by The Academy is… I loved the original song and was nearly moved to tears when I heard the acoustic version. So, I was going to write this for 'Deck the Halls', but then I realized it would be so random with those short, humorous (at least, I hope they're funny) drabbles. And then, kittykyo5467 wrote this LukexAkari fic and dedicated it to me, and I just had to write another VaughnxChelsea fic for her! I felt bad, because all I wrote was one drabble, so I thought I'd at least write another, to be fair! 

BTW, go read 'Love is in the Air' by kittykyo5467, like, right now! It's so awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or the song 'Winter Passing'.

…

It's Winter here once more.

I don't particularly like Winter, for, as a farmer, it just isn't my nature to. You can't plant much, and, hey, I only have two cows and a sheep, so there aren't many animals to occupy my time with. Heck, I could practically leave this island and return in the Spring, and it would make almost no difference.

Which was what I was going to do – leave my animals in Julia's care and head back home. You know, I would see some old friends, chill out in the city, the works.

Until I met you. You came that day and I fell in love with you. That hat – do you know how cute it is? I love that hat – and your silver hair, soft and shiny. You're beautiful, you know? It's funny for a girl to say that to a guy, but I don't care. It's true. And I mean it.

But how can a girl survive Winter when she only sees her love two days a week?

Two days, just two days.

Do you know how hard that is? I have only two days – _two days _– to show you how much I love you!

I have two days to find the perfect way to tell you that I love you, two days to spend with you on the beach watching the sunset, two days to eat dinner with you – it may sound like a lot, but trust me, it isn't!

Why couldn't I have fallen in love with one of the other guys? They're here every day, no matter what. They don't leave; they don't have another life on another island that I can't see.

Do you know how painful it is for me to love you? I love you with all my heart, with every ounce of my soul, but I can only see you twice a week!

Forty-eight hours.

Forty-eight freaking hours!

So I try. I try to make it clear that I care about you every day during the week, even when there is no one there to notice. I wear your jacket, I only make food that you have made for me – I do everything.

Because I love you.

But Winter is passing again, and I have seen you all of four times. Four simple times, four plain old days.

Four!

I could see anyone else at any second for any amount of time on any day, and yet, I fell in love with you, whom I can only see sometimes on some days.

You know what? I'm not going to let this happen anymore. It may sound selfish – I don't care. I am going to be selfish for once. I have been selfless for all these seasons – I do not shed a tear when you leave, I do not mind that it is your job to return your other home and stay there.

It's always the same:

"See you later, Vaughn."

"Yea. I'll miss you Chelsea."

"I will too."

"That's my ship. It's only six days, I'll be back soon enough."

You'll depart then, boarding the ferry, one simple bag in hand, a blank expression across your face.

I'll be left there, barely containing myself. If I could, I would just burst out sobbing, crying with all my heart, wailing loud enough to be heard back in your other home.

But I don't. Every time, I manage to compose myself. I cry when I'm alone – silently, so no one can hear.

Today, though, today is different. Because, I don't care what I get for the holidays – all I want is you! It may be cliché, but I don't care! I want you to stay with me, I want you to spend the night at my house and watch the snow fall! I don't care if you're Vaughn, the emotionless animal trader who wouldn't bother to do anything romantic!

I love you too much! I need you to stay here! Just for this once!

Stay with me!

Stay.

Please.

Just this _once._

It's all I ask.

"Vaughn!" I yell out at the dock. You turn, shocked, not knowing what to expect.

I just throw my arms around your neck and whisper into your ear,

"Stay. I can't watch another Winter pass without you by my side."

It's true, you know it and I know it.

You kiss me in response. Yes? No? I say it means yes.

And for once, I am not eagerly awaiting Spring.

I'll let Winter pass with you.

…

Did you like it? Please review! Also, read some of kittykyo5467's fics while you're at it!

And, Happy Holiday's ya'll! Have a wonderful winter, and a great new year!


End file.
